Hit me with your best shot
by Noddythecabdriver
Summary: Max returns in arcadia bay to study her photography lessons, only to find out that her childhood friend and possible romance is now an mma fighter. Will their romance bloom or will Chloes emotional wall will shut it down.


_Ouch, that will leave a mark._ Max thought to herself as she saw the replay of Rachel Amber's two punch combo crashing on Juliet Watson's left cheek, forcing a mixture of blood and saliva to exit her mouth as she crumbled to the canvas.

Max looked at the photographs she took during the fight but she was nudged from the annoying sweaty guy that got up and struggled to leave the row.

 _Of all the possible places, Why did Chloe choose this place for our reunion_ Max thought as she stared at her pictures. _What does MMA stand for anyway?_ she stared at the empty cage as the next fight would be soon starting.

A flash from the left side of the small stadium grabbed her attention.

 _Whoever that guy is he is still taking better pictures than me.._ Max thought, taking away her pictures in a hurry as to avoid looking at them further. The announcer entered the cage making the crowd silent once more.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! IT'S TIME FOR OUR NEXT BANTAMWEIGHT FIGHT! INTRODUCING IN THE RED CORNER, WEIGHING 126 POUNDS, WITH A RECORD OF 6 WINS AND JUST 1 LOSS! DAAANAAA WAAAAARRRDD!"

The crowd roared in anticipation as the brunette fighter made her way into the cage with her trainer following closely behind her.

She was wearing a white sports bra, pink and white tight mma shorts that wrote her name on the front and a pair of black mma gloves.

Entering the cage she raised her gloves and the announcer began yelling once more.

"AND FROM THE BLUEEE CORNEEER. WEIGHING 125 POUNDS. WITH 5 WINS AND 2 LOSSES! CHLOOOOOEEE PRICE!"

Max's heart started beating faster as her old friend stepped into the stadium. She had seen Chloe from hundreds of pictures she had received from her over the past year, but seeing her up close was different.

The same thought she had for the past year resurfaced on her mind once more, this time stronger and heavier that the past. She isn't like the Chloe she once knew.

Her hair, once long brown and silky were short blue and messy. Her left arm was covered with colorful tattoos of roses and branches.

She walked slowly towards the cage wearing a pair of black and blue short baggy muay thai shorts, black sports bra, black footsleeves and black gloves. Her nails were the same shade of blue her hair was.

She looked menacingly at the crowd as if she hated them. A rugged, bearded man followed her to the cage.

 _How can you be so pretty with no make up_ Max thought, still staring at her old friend as she bit her lips. The referee called in the two girls and told them the rules, then it was back at their corners both of them staring at each other till the bell rang. Chloe looked at her opponent as Frank extended his hand as he held her black mouthpiece. She bit it, placing it tightly in her mouth.

 _You are too much of a pretty girl, shame I'll have to beat you up_ Chloe though as she looked at Dana. The bell rang, starting the fight and prompting the two girls to close in to each other. Chloe kept her right leg to the ground while her left leg was on her blue nailed toes, as to assume her kicking form faster.

She raised her arms as to assume the standard kickboxing stance while Dana assumed a karate stance, her feet were standing in a wider angle and planted firmly in the blood stained canvas. Her hands were ready to cover both her head and her torso but also attack swiftly.

Chloe did the first move as her four punch combo smashed against Dana's defenses, leaving her unphased. Dana kept on the defensive as Chloe continued the barrage of punches managing to land the last two of them on her nose. The round continued with Dana being on the defensive and Chloe trying to find a way to break it. Chloe was now glistening from her sweat while Dana still looked fresh. Her defence was still holding her while Chloe's hits started getting slower. That was Dana's queue. After evading a punch she threw her fist with all her power towards Chloe.

The hit landed ferociously on her cheek, blasting sweat from her statuesque body and forcing spit to spew from her mouth as she grunted. The crowd roared as the blue haired fighter stumbled backwards trying to build her defenses as Dana chased for the knockout. Chloe's vision shook as two more fists collided against her temple.

 _fuck fuck fuck_ She thought as she clinched Dana and placed her head on Dana's shoulder. Dana's knees landed with force on Chloe's ribs, lifting her to her toes in making her grunt at each blow. Her grip loosened from Dana's waist and she found herself gripped by Dana's hands from her nape. Chloe defended herself as she was pushed down towards Dana's knee that was kept at bay by her hands.

The bell rang ending Dana's assault as a Chloe found herself dripping sweat. She dragged herself towards her corner slowly battling to regain her breath.

 _managed to..survive..that..round_ she thought as she sat on her stool, Frank promptly taking her mouthpiece of breaking its ties of saliva that connected it to her mouth.

"She is a better boxer than you, and taking this to the ground is suicide" Frank took care of her bruised ribs and wiped her face.

"Chloe you listening to me?" Frank asked as Chloe raised her sight towards him.

Chloe nodded in agreement as she still breathed with all her might.

"Keep your distance and your feet. Kick her at every opportunity you find" Frank gave her water and she spat it into a bucket.

The bell rang and after she bit her mouthpiece once more, Chloe faced her opponent for round two. Dana faced Chloe in the middle of the cage once more.

This time Dana took to the offensive. Chloe blocked the hits and counter attacked with a kick of her own that landed in Dana's ribs, stopping her attack. Max was looking amongst the crowd staring at her childhood friend fighting in the cage. Her heart was beating fast and her pulses had accelerated from the mix of anxiety and another feeling, that Max hadn't felt before, something unknown yet familiar. Chloe had now cornered Dana, kicking towards her face again and again. Dana's hands blocked some of her kicks but some managed to pass as Chloe's toes connected with her cheek making her grunt in pain. Kicking again and again Chloe saw Dana's eyes light up as she dodged a kick and swiftly threw a jab that connected to Chloe's nose. Pain and shock surged from the impact point to her body as her feet stumbled backwards from the force.

The crowd's shock from the turn of the tides switched to a roar as Dana's fists connected with Chloe's face again and again, her groans became louder and louder as every hit landed. Mists of sweat were created from her blue hair as her head jolted again and again. Saliva flied towards the canvas as Chloe and blood tried to regain control. Chloe moved back as a huge front kick connected Dana's foot with her jaw. With a moan and a spray of spit she dropped like a crowd roared as the first knockdown of the match occured. Chloe raised her hands as her back felt the cold canvas against it as Dana fell on top of her attempting to end the fight.

Chloe was now tasting metal as she clinched Dana,struggling to breath and in a last effort she managed to turn Dana on her back and found herself on top of her.

As she tried to lift herself up Dana's arms held her from the back of her blue head and pushed back down as she brought her leg in and pressed it against Chloe's neck.

Wrapping her legs around Chloe's neck she locked them into a Triangle choke, cutting Chloe's air supply as she struggled. Chloe found herself struggling to breath, something that awkwardly made her body warm from the inside out.

Her heavy breath changed to a higher pitch. The hold only tightened as Chloe's eyes dilated focused on Dana's stare. Chloe opened her mouth only for saliva to start oozing down to Dana's leg. Soon afterwards her eyes closed as her arms and legs were went limp.

Falling to the canvas without sign of consciousness. The referee soon ended the fight as Dana let Chloe's unconscious body go next to her.

Somehow, her muay thai shorts were lowered enough for the top of her buttocks to be seen. Drool and blood slightly pooling around her mouth. Max felt her heart break as she saw Chloe defeated on the floor. She felt like she needed to comfort her anyway she could. Her heart beat anxiously as she looked in awe. Dana celebrated her victory as she jumped on the cage raising her hands and shouting. "AND THE WINNER BY TECHNICAL KNOCKOUT! DANAAAAAA WAAAARD!" The announcer shouted as the referee lifted her hand as the paramedics took care of Chloe.

Max got up in shock and left for the lockers immediately as she saw Chloe slowly leaving the arena. As soon as she found the locker rooms she found a huge man blocking the entrance. "Sorry, No one is allowed inside" he said unmoved.

 _"_ she stopped shortly only to think about her next word with caution "Friend. Please i need to check up on her" "What's your name" He answered.

"Max...Max Caulfield" She responded hastily

"Lemme check" The man entered the room and got out again soon after.

"Okay, wait outside till she's checked from the medics then you can get in"

"Okay" Max said as she sat against the wall, her gaze always locked on the door.

Five minutes later, two paramedics and the bearded man left the locker room. The man signaled Max to go in. Max swiftly walked inside and found Chloe, the white light made her body glisten from her sweat. She was still wearing her gear and gloves. She was looking at the mirror as Max neared her.

"Are you ok?" Max said anxiously as she looked at Chloe's busted lip and bruises. "Since you came, yeah I'm fine" Chloe smiled as saw Max for the first time up close since she left so many years ago.

"You worried me! I thought you could have permanent damage after that! Max raised her tone as her eyes slightly watered.

Chloe carressed Max's cheek as to calm her and found herself lost in Max's gaze. Chloe neared her head slowly towards Max's seeing if her approached would be denied.

But it wasn't and soon she found herself hearing and feeling Max's breath against her, sending fire to her body.

"Chloe, have you" Max's voice was interrupted as Chloe placed her lips on Max's. Max closed her eyes and let herself melt on Chloe's touch.

Chloe placed her gloved hands on Max's waist and deepened the kiss as she let her tongue dance on a more than willing Max. Max groaned, making Chloe hungrier for more. Chloe pushed Max towards the mirror wall, never letting the kiss go in the process. Another moan came from Max and entered Chloe's sending her over the brink from lust. She stopped the kiss and swiftly , before Max could regroup took of her bra revealing her breasts. Before Max could realise Chloe was once more kissing her. She could feel Chloe's breasts against her body as the kiss got deeper and deeper.

"Noo.." Max tried to say but it came out as a whisper.

"No..No" she managed and pushed Chloe away from her. Max struggled to avoid looking at her childhood friends sweaty breasts.

"But you want this" Chloe said staring at Max's lips.

"I want us to be together, Chloe, Not just friends with benefits" Max said as she gathered courage with every word.

"Trust me, you don't want that" Chloe responded as she turned away to her locker room, making it easier for Max as she was now seeing her bare back.

"...I do" Max spoke after a brief silence. Chloe kept quiet as she wore a black tank top. "I know you are afraid. So let's just take it slowly..see where this takes us. But i don't want to be just a friend to you Chloe, even if that includes sex"

Chloe knew Max's stubbornness. She couldn't say no that easily. And all she wanted was her. So she picked the only option she had.

"Okay...fine.. We'll see how long you'll last before you leave again"

"I won't leave you again. Now take a shower and get dressed! I'm bying you dinner" Max said with a smile.


End file.
